God (Mortal Kombat)
The''' Gods''' are much the same as the Elder Gods, only less powerful. Raiden, or Raijin, god of thunder; Fujin, god of wind; the unnamed god of water; the unnamed god of fire; and the unnamed god of earth, are known members of the species. Raiden was initially Earthrealm's protector, but he later handed this capacity over to Fujin after his ascension to the status of an Elder God. Though never seen, [[Mortal Kombat: Deception|''Mortal Kombat: Deception's]] Konquest mode indicates a God of Chaos called Kochal exists, who released 'The Tempest' that made the Chaosrealm into what it is today, and resides in the Netherrealm, giving the Oni to sorcerers who require their services. [[Mortal Kombat: Armageddon|''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon]] introduces Argus, the Protector of Edenia. His sons, Taven and Daegon, are both half-gods as his wife, Delia, is a powerful mortal sorceress. In Rain's ending, it is revealed he is Argus' other son from another relationship, making him a half-god as well. According to Fujin's Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Bio, he conversed with gods from other realms about the possible reasons for Raiden's madness. In ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe''., particularily in Liu Kang's ending, there are shown few more deities alongside Raiden, Argus and Fujin including two goddesses (one goddess with a ninja mask) and a god with an animal-like face. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, various endings state certain characters become gods upon defeating Blaze. (Sheeva becomes a goddess of destruction, Nitara became a blood goddess, Kira became a goddess of death in Kobra's ending, Sub-Zero becomes an ice god, and Sektor transformed into a god without given an exact title although he is called "an abomination of flesh and technology", etc.). In his ending (Konquest and Arcade Ladder), Taven becomes Protector God of Edenia, taking Argus' place, while he becomes a Elder God. Unlike the Elder Gods, regular Gods seem to be partial to interfering in the realms' destinies' regularly, considering the aforementioned positions and actions of the known Gods above. Being less powerful than Elder Gods, normal gods have limitations. Gods are not allowed to participate in mortal affairs unless in mortal form. Thus, for a god to participate in Mortal Kombat, they are required to occupy a human form. In addition, gods cannot interfere in the affairs of other realms as they not only hold any rule in a foreign domain, but they also risk losing any powers they had in their native realm, but they recover them by returning to their own realm. According to Fujin MKA Bio, Raiden, after he sacrificed himself in his mortal form in Outworld, his energies should have dispersed and then reformed in Earthrealm. His spirit would have been reborn, having no memories of the past. He would have become a new god of thunder, neither good nor evil. It is unclear if the other gods can do this. There were other non-canon Gods depicted in other various forms of media. For example, the Mortal Kombat comics by Malibu featured the two brothers — Abacus, God of Order, and Zaggot, God of Chaos. Raiden was also depicted as having two female servants who were Goddesses — Wynd and Rayne. The Mortal Kombat novel by Jeff Rovin featured P'an Ku (similar to the One Being, from whom all reality is merely a part of), T'ien (who was forged from the 'soul' of P'an Ku), Shang Ti (God of the Mountains and Rivers), Yu (God of Waterways and Canals), and Kuan Lin (A goddess of whom not much else is said). Category:Mortal Kombat species Category:Fictional deities